The invention concerns a substrate, in particular a film, embossing film, laminating film or sticker film, which has a carrier layer and a replication layer. The invention further concerns an optical security element for safeguarding banknotes, credit cards and the like, which has a replication layer.
In the area of liquid crystal display technology, the orientation of liquid crystal polymers (liquid crystal polymers=LCP) in relation to orientation layers is known. Here a polyimide layer is mostly oriented by means of a mechanical brushing process. In a second step in the process liquid crystal polymers are applied to the orientation layer and are then oriented at that orientation layer.
In addition EP 1 227 347 describes the orientation of LCPs at a photopolymer layer.
In that case, a first orientation layer is applied by printing to a substrate by means of an inkjet printer, the orientation layer comprising a photopolymer which can be oriented in a given orientation direction by irradiation with polarized light. That layer is now irradiated with polarized light. A layer of a liquid crystal material is then applied by means of an inkjet printer to the orientation layer and conditions are afforded, under which the liquid crystal material is oriented. The liquid crystal layer is then hardened by means of UV light.
In that respect it is also possible for two orientation layers to be applied in mutually superposed relationship to a substrate. In that case the two layers are respectively irradiated with light polarized in different ways, and then fixed, thus affording orientation layers involving a differing orientation, the layers being arranged in mutually superposed relationship. Regions involving a different orientation can be achieved by virtue of that multiple coating procedure in combination with a corresponding pattern-shaped configuration for the individual, mutually superposed photopolymer layers.
WO 01/60589 proposes forming mutually crossing grooves in an orientation layer for LCD displays, by means of a cutting tool. That produces in that region orientation of a part of the molecules in the one direction and orientation of another part of the molecules in the other direction.